Skipping School
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: When Edward's talent of reading minds becomes too much for him to handle, Edward decides to skip school fully convinced that his coven leader won't find out.But soon enough he is forced to face the consequences of his actions. Contain SPANKING!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A EDWARD AND CARLISLE SPANKING FANFIC, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ. IT'S SET A FEW YEARS ****AFTER EDWARD CHANGES INTO A VAMPIRE. ROUGHLY AROUND 1920 TO ME IT SEEMS LIKE EDWARD'S GIFT WOULD BECOME OVERBEARING AT SOMETIMES AND INSTEAD OF EDWARD OPENING UP TO CARLISLE ABOUT HIS PROBLEM, HE DECIDES TO TAKE THE MATTER INTO HIS OWN HANDS, ULTIMATELY MAKING A RASH DECISION AND WHEN CARLISLE FINDS OUT HE IS ANGRY BUT MORE SO DISAPPOINTED AT EDWARD. THIS CONTAINS SPANKING JUST SO YOU KNOW ANYWAY THANKS A TON TO ICUL8ER SHES AN AMAZING BETA!**

**_(__THERE ARE SOME MAJOR PROBLEMS WITH THE WEB SIGHT INCLUDING PUBLISHING NEW STORIES AND UPDATING NEW CHAPS SO IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE FOR ME TO CONTINUE THIS UNTIL THESE PROBLEMS ARE FIXED_)**

Edward's POV

"Are you _sure_ that you're ready for this?" Carlisle asked for probably the hundredth time today. I rolled my eyes and straightened the tie underneath my jacket, checking over my appearance in the mirror before turning around to face him, a smile on my face to hide my dread as; I did my best to calm his nonstop fretting.

"Yes, Carlisle, I'll be fine, stop worrying so much." I replied, grabbing my satchel as I headed out the door with Carlisle trailing behind me. Once outside, we made our way over to the car. Sluggishly, I climbed into the passenger seat. I swear that I could have walked human pace to our destination and still gotten there faster than we did in that old car. At any rate, we ignored the speed limit, pushing the vehicle as fast as it would go.

I couldn't even get a moment of peace and quiet before the lecture started again.

"Remember, Edward, you have to be very careful once you get there. You've passed your newborn stages, but that doesn't mean your blood lust has diminished. Make sure to hold your breath if the scent becomes too overwhelming and if need be, leave the room immediately. I want you to promise me that you'll take all the precautions you can."

I paid little attention to his warnings, knowing his instructions all too well; having heard them so many times that I now could have recited them by heart. "I will, Carlisle." Was my monotonous reply, as I gazed out of the window. The stormy and dark gray overcast doing little to brighten my mood.

"Believe me, I understand that this will be difficult for you, but I have faith that you will do just fine." Carlisle said reassuringly. I nodded my head, enjoying the few minutes of silence; grateful that Carlisle seemed to notice I wasn't in the mood to make idle conversation.

"Here we are." Carlisle stated, as the car drove onto the gravel path, bringing us to the bright yellow, cheerfully decorated purgatory, i.e. my personal hell; an utter and complete waste of time. School.

With a deep sigh I got out of the car, glancing up at the building in distaste. Why my coven leader had chosen to enroll me in such a hell on earth I'll never understand. No matter how many times I tried to dissuade him from doing so, he refused to listen to my pleading.

I had whined, yelled, argued and resulted in using the silent treatment, in hopes that Carlisle would come to his senses and realize that I didn't want or need to go to school. Finally, he relented, saying that in a few days time I would be begging to go.

I scoffed, saying that he was wrong and turned back to my piano, back then I was completely overjoyed, smug that I had gotten my way.

A few days later, it turned out that he was right. I had read nearly every single book in Carlisle's office, even resulting in my Fathers medical documents for something to read, hoping to occupy my mind. Dozens of journals were scattered around my room. My writing so dark it would give someone like Edgar Allen Poe a run for his money. Finally, after being cooped up in the house for all end of eternity, I was nearly insane with boredom, and as soon as Carlisle returned from his shift at the hospital I murmured under my breath that school probably wouldn't be so bad after all.

And so here I was, instantly regretting my choice. Seeming to sense my sudden discomfort, Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile. "I can tell that you're nervous, but you'll be fine, Son."

I nodded my head weakly, my stomach clenching in anticipation as I continued to stare up at the building, making no effort to move. "Do you want me to go in with you?" He asked concerned.

"No!" I yelled immediately. I was seventeen years old, I didn't need to be escorted inside by my Father much like a child would have. The very thought alone was mortifying. However, seeing the frown on Carlisle's face at my rudeness, I automatically backpedaled. "I mean, no thank you...I'll be alright, Carlisle." I replied taking a tentative step toward the schoolhouse, securely grasping my book bag in my hand.

"Okay then. I'll see you at home." Carlisle said, swiftly entering the car and turning it on; not wanting to be late for work. "Behave yourself, Edward." He ordered, and then left.

I slowly walked up to the door of the school, taking a deep breath as I opened the door. And that's when it hit me. It was not the blood lust that sent me into a nearly neurotic craze, nor the beating hearts that echoed throughout the room, not even the flush of blood as it pulsed against their veins. No, it was the noise which had caught me off guard. The load deafening clamor of hundreds of thoughts that now echoed in my head.

I wanted, no, I _needed_ for it to stop. I blocked my ears with both hand attempting to rid the voices of my head. Thinking was impossible; concentrating was an even more futile attempt.

"You must be Edward Cullen, Carlisle's son." A women's voice rang out, it took me a while to realize that someone had spoke aloud, and not in my head.

I looked up, forcing away the grimace that plagued my face and replaced it with a smile. "Yes." I replied, watching as the whole classroom filled with children of different ages turned to stare at me with inquisitive eyes. _Didn't anyone ever tell them it was rude to stare?_ I thought bitterly to myself as I shifted around uncertainly, not sure of what to do.

"I'm told you moved here from Chicago; is that true?" The large middle age teacher asked as she peered down from her glasses at me. "Yes ma'am" I responded, wincing as a bombard of questions flooded throughout my mind.

_I wonder how old he is?_

_He's so handsome; no doubt he's already taken._

_A new student... he seems nice maybe I'll talk to him later._

_He's perfect._

_I hope he'll want to be on our baseball team, we need more players._

It took all I had not to scream at the boys and girls in the room to shut up. "Well don't just stand there. Introduce yourself." The teacher said, seeming as if her sole purpose in life was to make my life more miserable than it already was. I cleared my throat and glanced around the room nervously. "Um my name is Edward Cullen. I moved here a few months ago and I live with my Father, who works at the hospital. I'm seventeen years old and_"

"What happened to your mother?" A small boy no older than six or seven asked. I glared at him frostily. "She died." I answered back harshly, my parents death was something I refused to talk about, not even with Carlisle, let alone a room full of strangers.

"How did she_"

"Ronald that's enough." The teacher barked, effectively ending the boy's question.

She smiled warmly at me and gestured over to a row of empty desks in the front of the class. "I'm sorry for your loss, but I know for a fact that you Father is a good man as well as an excellent Doctor. My daughter came in with a sprained ankle and he fixed it up in no time." She recalled with a smile. "We're very lucky to have him and you here."

I sat down at the desk suppressing a sigh as I glanced at a clock on the wall, chanting to myself that there were only eight more agonizing hours to go.

"_Now if you need any help at all, make sure to tell me. Right now we're learning basic arithmetic so I'm sure you'll follow along just fine." She exclaimed, a smile never leaving her face as she turned to the blackboard and began to write down addition problems.

I pulled out a piece of paper and started copying what was written on the board. The never ending comments and questions kept harassing my mind. I wondered briefly if this was some kind of cruel trick God was playing on me; as if losing my parents wasn't hard enough, I was now to be tortured by hearing everyone's thoughts within a five mile radius's; never getting a single moment of peace to myself.

I have often wondered if it was possible for a Vampire to go mad. Minutes passed by slowly much to my dismay. I couldn't concentrate at all seeing as the voices wouldn't allow me to, it took everything I had not to show my discomfort.

A bell rang and the stampede of students ran out the door. I stared after them in shock wondering what had happened. "It's lunchtime." Mrs. Goodman explained.

I grimaced and nodded my head in understanding as I slowly crept outside the door. The younger children ran around chasing each other, playing on swings, jumping rope, keeping themselves entertained. Most of the kids my age where talking amongst themselves, the girls huddled around each other giggling and laughing, the boys running each other over struggling to get the ball for their team.

I examined the scene, knowing I had no interest to partake in any of the activities; I then slumped down against the wall of the building and pulled out a novel from my knapsack, opening it to a poem by Hemingway; losing myself in his words.

It wasn't long until my alone time went uninterrupted. "Didn't you bring something to eat?" Someone asked. I looked up quickly, only to see the boy who was interested with my Mother's death, Ronald.

"No. I'm not hungry." I replied, wanting to brush the boy off, hoping that he would just go away. Instead he sat down next to me, holding up an apple. "I was going to save it for later, but I felt bad that you didn't have anything to eat." He said. When I declined, he persisted and I had no choice but to take a bite from the nauseating fruit, nearly spitting it out.

"Thanks." I murmured sarcastically, although the boy didn't notice the difference. He chattered on all about himself, giving me an autobiography of the details of his mundane life that I couldn't care less about. In the middle of a rather long story he was telling me about his cat named Roger, the bell rang signaling for us to go back inside. I hurried into the schoolhouse, welcoming the work that was assigned as opposed to the talkative little boy, the assignments did little to distract me from the noises but it was some comfort.

I would gladly take the all too easy work than engage in a conversation any day.

Finally, after hours of torment, it was time to go. I darted up from my seat and walked swiftly to the exit. Thankful that I had missed the classmates plan to ambush me and ask me there many questions. Although my gift had been a curse for most of the day, I'll admit it had some advantages.

Once out of sight I ran full vampire speed home. Running helped me clear my head as I tried to forget all of the memories from school that day. I absolutely loathed Carlisle for making me go here. I swore to myself that I would never return there again.

Storming inside the house, I entered my room as fast as I could; my piano beckoning to me. This had to have been the longest I've ever gone without touching it and I desperately missed it.

I let all my frustration pour out into the music that I quickly composed. Mostly my hatred for this life, I hadn't asked for any of this. The endless slaughtering of animals to quench my lust for blood, the ability to read other thoughts, the days and days that passed by meant no meaning to me. Living forever meant nothing to me when there was nothing to look forward to.

Under frustration I pounded so hard on the keys, almost too hard to permanently damage the piano. I looked up in surprise, too involved with my music to notice that I had an audience.

"Rough day?" Carlisle asked, watching me from the doorway a suspicious expression in his face. I glanced down studying the hardwood flooring, a little embarrassed. "Yeah..." I trailed off, not sure whether to tell him what had happened at school, about the issue with my 'gift'.

Finally deciding not to, I didn't want to complain to him about my burden. I would handle it alone.

"How did school go?" Carlisle asked, sitting down on the couch set inside the room. I sighed, forcing a smile on my face. "Fine." I said turning back to my music. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I mean with your gift and all I understand if it might have been hard for you."

_Why is it that he can always tell when I'm lying?_I murmured silently to myself. Probably fathers intuition or something like that. "Nope, I was able to turn off the thoughts like a light switch. No problem at all." I said, doing my best to convince him, praying that he would just leave me alone.

I knew Carlisle didn't buy my response, but he shrugged nevertheless and told me that he was proud of me. "I'm sure things will get easier tomorrow." He reassured before getting up to leave, making his way into his office.

I smiled to myself, agreeing with his statement wholeheartedly, because tomorrow I would not be going to school.

**AND SO THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER ONE WOW THIS TOOK FOREVER. I APOLOGIZE IF IT'S SLOW BUT I PROMISE IT'LL PICK UP SOON, ANYWAY IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE THEN PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE FIRST CHAPTER!****I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT MY FIC AND****REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS FIC CONTAINS SPANKING, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. HUGE THANKS GO TO ICUL8ER FOR BEING MY BETA! PLZ DON'T FORGET TO R&R AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAP!**

Edward's POV

I went through all of the motions preparing myself for school. Taking as many precautions as necessary, careful not to show how nervous I really was, for fear that Carlisle would automatically know what I was planning on doing today.

"Do you want me to drive you to school, Edward?" Carlisle asked, peeking inside the doorway. Instantly I jumped at the sound of his voice, turning to face him, as I did my best to ignore the quizzical stare that he gave me.

"No thanks, I'll walk to school." I replied hastily, grateful that he decided not to press the question of my abnormal behavior any further.

He simply nodded his head before rushing out the door; zipping around the house running from room to room searching for his missing things for work. He had gotten a late start this morning, only realizing that it was daybreak when the sunlight shone through the window, creating the sparkling white crystals as they danced across his skin. He had been preoccupied; engrossed with a novel he had picked up at the bookstore last night, too enthralled by the written word pay attention to anything else.

I watched in amusement as he tucked the book into his bag. "Really, Carlisle, why do you bother reading that?" I asked him with clear and utter distaste.

"Bram's Dracula isn't as bad as you think, Edward. For someone who usually detests fiction I think it's pretty good. Granted, most of the facts are based on folklore, but it's still a pretty decent novel. If you want, I'll lend it to you when I'm finished?" He offered.

"Sounds interesting, Carlisle, but no thanks." I replied with a smile; knowing that I would never waste my time reading a bunch of myths and made up tales about vampires, I knew the facts all too well.

I climbed down the stairs, turning to glance at the mirror in the hallway making an effort to tame my unruly hair, it was a useless attempt as it remained to stick up all in different directions, and quickly I gave up, knowing that it was just going to look as messy and disheveled as always.

"Hurry up or you're going to be late." Carlisle warned.

My lips tugged up a little at his remark. _That's kind of the point_. I thought slyly to myself before grabbing my bag as I trudged outside with Carlisle behind me. I waved him off as he drove away, making sure not to betray any signs of guilt as he told me to 'do a good job in school today'.

I felt bad for deceiving Carlisle, it was never my intention to purposely lie to him; I knew for a fact that Carlisle would be extremely disappointed with me if he ever found out. Probably even angry. I winced at the thought of him being mad at me, I have never seen the angry side of my coven leader and I was planning on keeping it that way.

But I couldn't go back to that school; I refused to be tormented every second with the loud never ending noise of my classmates' thoughts. It was too much for me to handle and until I was adjusted and more comfortable with my gift then and only then would I return back to school.

Now I would just have to figure out what I was going to do to keep me occupied for eight hours.

Hunting was the first option that popped up into my head. No matter how many times I hunted, slaughtering numerous varieties of animals my blood lust was never gone. Even when I'd had my fill I was still never truly satisfied. Carlisle had often said that it was one of the downsides of feeding off animal blood; It was only there to sustain us. Although I had never tried human blood, I could only imagine what it would taste like. The sent alone was compelling enough.

There were many times were I had almost slipped. My newborn years were the worst. During the first few months wasn't able to stop myself from feeding, I spent all my time in the forest, trying to soothe the burning sensation in the back of my throat. Single handedly I had nearly caused a drastic death toll of all the animals in the entire forest. Had Carlisle not stopped me, I was sure that all the deer in the state of Wisconsin would have been extinct by now.

But now it was rare for me to lose control of my blood lust, once or twice a few stray hikers would cross our paths and I would hold my breath and run as far away as possible from them. I wasn't as committed to my life of abstinence as my coven leader was, and I wouldn't want to make a mistake that I would later regret.

Running into the forest, I managed to find a herd of deer and elk's nearby. I killed all but one, noticing a baby fawn hiding between the bushes just as I was about to sink my teeth into a female deer who I assumed was its mother. I quickly released the screeching animal out of my clutches, she sprinted over to her kid, as they then took off scurrying away from the clearing as fast as they could go.

I knew the pain of losing a mother and wouldn't want to wish that sorrow on anyone, including animals

I sighed, and leaning up against the trunk of a nearby tree, wiping away the blood from my face as I quickly inspected my clothes for any traces of the sticky red substance. Carlisle would surely raise questions if I returned home with my shirt and pants splattered with blood.

Reaching into my book bag, I pulled out the novel but Hemingway that I was previously reading from yesterday. A few minutes later I was finished, after reading the entire book from cover to cover. I reluctantly started working on the homework that was assigned, just to pass time. After doing everything possible to keep me from boredom I still found myself with nothing to do. Glancing down at my wrist watch I noticed that only an hour had passed.

Great.

I was suddenly wishing that I had reconsidered my decision to skip school. I was sure that I would now have to sit here for the next excruciating long hours with absolutely nothing to do. I couldn't sleep, I wasn't thirsty enough to start hunting again, and I had read every piece of paper I could find. I had nothing to do, and had a long way to go before I could return back home.

Although I preferred the quite sound of the forest opposed to the clamor of thoughts as they all spoke at once, it was a unnerving feeling that I was now in silence seeing as I was so used hearing other peoples thoughts.

Suddenly an idea came into my mind.

The town square was full of stores that would no doubt keep me occupied until school was over. There would be very few people there since everyone was either at work or in school. It would be very easy to go unnoticed.

The bookstore where I was planning on spending my remaining hours at was located nowhere near the hospital, so there was no chance of getting caught. I smiled to myself, pleased with my plan. I got up and gathered my things, maneuvering my way out of the forest. I walked slowly, not in a rush to meet my destination. It was a short walking distance much to my dismay; I entered the store and quickly searched through the endless racks of bookshelf's searching for the nonfiction aisle.

I browsed the titles looking for anything remotely inserting.

After finding a few books that caught my eye I leaned against the shelves and flipped through each of them, skimming through the pages deciding whether or not I should buy them.

The distant chatter of the employees that worked there calmed me. Their voices where low and quiet and so were their thoughts. If the schoolhouse was more like this then I wouldn't actually mind going.

As I set aside the few books I intended on purchasing I went to search for the music section of the bookstore. I briefly wondered if they had a textbook explaining how to fix a piano. I had broken one of the major keys the other day and I needed for it to be fixed in order to finish a composition I was working on.

Glancing up and down the bookshelf's I spotted someone who I had not expected on seeing.

_Shit! What the hell is he doing here?_ I thought frantically as I immediately hid behind the book shelf, grabbing a random novel as I held it up to my face shielding it from my unexpected visitor.

"That'll be five dollars and eighty nine cents, Dr. Cullen." A girl stated from the cash register as I sunk down lower in my position, wishing that I could just disappear.

"Here you go." Carlisle replied, handing her the money.

"Finished your book already?" She asked. "You were just here yesterday. In a few weeks I'll bet you'll have read everything in the entire store." She said teasingly as they both chuckled, I agreed knowing that there was probably wasn't a book Carlisle hasn't already read.

"Actually, I decided to come over here on my lunch break to pick up a book for my son, Edward. His piano broke the other day and I figured that I'd try and find a book to learn how to fix it." Carlisle replied nonchalantly. As if I didn't feel bad enough for lying to Carlisle, he was now here, taking time out of his day to buy me gifts that I didn't deserve.

"That's very nice of you." The women complemented with clear admiration as she gazed up at Carlisle, her eyes lingered onto his face before she quickly chastised herself reminding herself that she had a husband. "Well I'll be seeing you around, Mr. Cullen." The lady said, busying herself with work. Carlisle said goodbye and left the store. Once he was gone I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that I hadn't been caught.

My relief soon turned to shame.

Carlisle trusted me and by lying and skipping school I realized that I had jeopardized his chances of ever trusting me again. I had never fully considered the consequence of what might happen when he found out until now. Would he yell at me? Take away my piano or ground me? I decided that any punishment he gave me I would comply without a second thought. I knew that I deserved any punishment he gave me.

I left the store, the books forgotten as I glanced down at my watch realizing that I had spent more time in the bookstore than I had planned. Carlisle's shift wouldn't be over until much later but school was over in just a few minutes. I didn't want to accidentally run into any of my classmates and so I walked swiftly to the house, thankful that we lived in a secluded area of the town.

When Carlisle came home, I would confess. I would tell him that I lied and had not gone to school today and apologize for what I had done, promising that I would come to him when I had a problem instead of trying to handle it myself. I repeated over the speech I had conjured up in my head until I reached the house.

I stepped inside and shrugged off my jacket, throwing it inside the closet. Thankfully Carlisle was still at work so I had plenty of time to perfect my speech. I trudged inside my room, ignoring my piano as it was a glaring reminder of what Carlisle had done for me. I didn't deserve his kindness or generosity.

I waited patiently in my room until Carlisle came home. When I heard the car come into the driveway, I sluggishly rose from the couch and went downstairs to greet him; I kept my eyes down avoiding his gaze.

"Hello, Edward." He replied stepping inside the doorway, he seemed tired figuratively of course; he always seemed worn down after returning home from the hospital. "Hi, Carlisle..." I said, thinking of the right way to tell him what I had done today.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Alright." Carlisle said. I frowned hoping that he would say more about it. I assumed he had a hard day at work and didn't want to explain further. I sighed telling myself to stop stalling. _Just come out and say it!_I yelled at to myself. "Carlisle I_"

"How was school?" He asked cutting me off, as he removed his jacket and scarf neatly folding tucking them away into the closet. I chewed on my bottom lip thinking of a reply.

_Should I tell him or should I not tell him?_

He seemed to be have had a bad day at work. Maybe something happened, maybe he messed up on a surgery or one of his patients had died. That seemed to explain the uncharacteristic mood he was in.

I decided that I didn't need to bother him with this. Tomorrow I would go to school and causally mention that I didn't go yesterday. Skipping school was just a foolish mistake and I would reassure him that it wouldn't happen again.

Even though there was nothing Carlisle could do to help me cope with reading minds. It was just something I would have to live with; gradually I would learn how to handle my talent better. Not all Vampires had a special talent and so Carlisle would surely understand why I had skipped school. I needed a break to clear my head and tomorrow when I returned to school I would try my best to ignore my gift and focus on learning.

I knew procrastinating was wrong but seeing at he was in a bad mood I decided that the truth could wait. "School was fine, Carlisle." I replied nonchalantly.

He sighed and looked over at me, his eyes peering into mine as I resisted the urge to look away. "Well I find that hard to believe since I know that you didn't go to school today."

I froze, and glanced up at Carlisle for once I was at a loss of what to say.

**AND SO THAT'S THE ENDING OF CHAPTER TWO! HOW DOES CARLISLE KNOW? JUST TO MAKE IT CLEAR CARLISLE DID NOT SEE EDWARD AT THE BOOK STORE, HE IS NOT PHYSIC AND ALTHOUGH I LABEL HIM AS A PERFECT DAD CARLISLE DIDN'T KNOW THAT EDDIE WAS LYING IN THE BEGINNING. ALL WILL BE REVELED IN THE NEXT CHAP IT WILL BE IN CARLISLE'S POV. ANYWAY PLZ LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED AND THANKS SO MUCH TO MY BETA READER ICUL8ER! CHAPTER TWO GOT SO MANY REVIEWS AND I CAN'T EXPLAIN JUST HOW HAPPY IT MADE ME, I LOVE SEEING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF MY FIC CONTAINS SPANKING, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. THIS CHAP IS SET RIGHT AFTER CARLISLE DROPS EDWARD OFF TO SCHOOL. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT PLZ R&R**

Carlisle's POV

To say that the day was passing by slowly would have been an understatement.

The seconds seemed to drag on for forever and the minutes lasted for nearly an eternity. Today there were neither groundbreaking surgeries, nor any fatal life or death situations for me to attend to; much to my disappointment and, although, I loved my job I absolutely hated these quite days with nothing to do.

And so I decided to wander around the hospital to keep myself occupied. I glanced at the walls and the ceiling; I had never really noticed just how gloomy the hospital looked until now. The grey walls fairly resembled the inside of a prison. I briefly wondered if I should talk to someone about getting some paint onto the walls; brighten the place up a bit. It was no wonder why people didn't like coming to such a dark and dreary place.

I ventured further down the hallway nitpicking at every other thing the hospital could improve upon, I couldn't help but suppress a sigh when I looked at the clock on the wall, realizing that my day had only just begun.

"Slow day huh, Dr Cullen?" One of the nurses asked from behind her desk, a book in her hand.

"Incredibly slow."

"Urgh I know, I can't stand days like this." She exclaimed giving me a slight smile. "I've resorted to balancing my check book to keep myself entertained, I'm that desperate for something to do."

"At least you haven't taken to wandering aimlessly around the corridors. I can assure you it's not much fun."

"I believe you. I was wondering what you were_" Her sentence broke off. "Slow down and watch where you're going!" She yelled, examining a girl who was racing across the room with numerous blood bags and IVs placed in her hands. At the demand the young girl skidded to a stop the bags flying out of her hand. Blood splattered everywhere onto the floor within a matter of seconds, instantly the plastic burst creating a pool of blood around our feet.

Thankfully I was accustomed to the scent so the exposure of so much blood had little affect on me.

"Now look what you've done." The nurse wailed, anger seeping through her voice. "This is exactly the reason why I hate interns they can never do anything right."

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologized on the verge of tears. "Dr. Robinson told me to get these to the labs and I was in a hurry to get back to my station and so I_"

"And you thought that running there was the best option? The possibility of falling and ruining the blood tests never crossed your mind?" The nurse sharply asked; doing nothing to help the situation, only making it worse.

"Don't be too hard on her. It could happen to anyone." I intervened feeling sorry for the poor girl.

"Fine." The nurse said glaring me crossly for coming at the intern's aid. "Clean this up." She ordered the girl before storming away. I looked up searching for the young girls face as she bit down onto her quivering bottom lip determined not to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz, I can't do anything right." She murmured braking into a fit of sobs. I watched her in discomfort not having the faintest idea of what to do.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time." I reassured her, thinking of something I could do to make myself useful, once I found the utility closet I grabbed the mop and bucket cleaning up the mess.

"Dr. Cullen you don't have to help me I can do it."

"No need, I'm almost done." I replied, glad that a smile had replace the former expression on her face. "Thank you." She said softly.

"You're welcome... um I believe I haven't had the opportunity of knowing your name."

"Nellie." She answered."You wouldn't know me of course. I've only been here a few weeks I'm studying to become a nurse although I haven't had the chance, they've been short on staff and half the residents called in sick and so instead of teaching me, I'm stuck watching over those terrible toddlers in the children's ward, and everyone wonders why I'm so tired. Five minutes in there and I'm just about ready to quit."

I began to say something but she continued on, not quite finished with her rant.

"They expect for me to do everything in there. I have to watch over the infants in the infirmary, give the children checkups and diagnose what's wrong with them, put up with their nonstop screaming and temper tantrums and deal with the impatient parents and on top of all this _I don't even like kids_." She sighed, glancing up at me a sheepish expression on her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm talking too much aren't I?"

"No not at all. I found your tirade rather amusing." I admitted withholding a laugh. "I was just wondering if you need some help watching over the children. It's a slow day for me and I've got nothing better to do."

"Really? Thank you so much Dr. Cullen." She exclaimed. We walked toward the pediatric side of the hospital, I listened quietly as she chattered on all about what led her into wanting to become a nurse, wondering what had happened to the timid tear soaked girl I had just met a few minutes ago.

"Brace yourself." She informed me opening the doors to pediatrics slowly. "What you are about to do will be harder than any other surgery you've done."

I ignored her comment, thinking that she was being dramatic only then realizing that she was anything but.

Children were everywhere, running around chasing each other wrecking havoc, abusing the chalkboard and toys set out before them. The younger kids were busy wailing and screaming demanding their parents' full attention as they complained about sore throats and stomach aches. Although the parents there were no better than them, yelling back about being impatient before they ambushed Nellie asking when they would finally be seen.

It was completely overwhelming; I suddenly wished I had withdrawn my offer to help out. "Uh...What should I do?" I asked the intern suddenly feeling as if the roles were reversed.

"Call a name and bring a child in. Figure out what's wrong and then prescribe them medicine if needed. I have to go check on the infants now and I'll be sure to take my sweet time doing it." Nellie said smiling at me deviously, while placing a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks again for helping out Dr. Cullen."

"No problem at all." I replied through gritted teeth wondering what on earth I had gotten myself into.

"Becky Fitzwilliam?" I asked squinting down at the chart in my hand. A middle aged woman stood up clutching a toddler's hand half dragging her up to meet me. "Well it certainly took you long enough. I swear I've been waiting for at least half an hour! Thanks to you i'm late for my sewing lesson..."

The child which she now bounced along her hip began to stir, she hazily opened her eyes, let out a yawn and then spit up a nasty revolting goo all over my shirt.

And so the fun began.

(Some time later)

After hours of hearing nothing but screaming, whining and complaining from children and their parents the waiting room was finally cleared. I felt a surge of pride run through me; even though I was a surgeon I had done a dammed good job at being a pediatric nurse.

I plopped down onto the child size waiting room chair, never before had I been so worn out during work. I would never again let Nellie persuade me to do this again. As if seeming to sense the silence she strode in the room munching on a piece of fruit in hand.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, you did an amazing job, I can't believe all the children are gone by now!" She exclaimed happily before taking note of my miserable expression. "Okay I relive you of your sentence. Thank you for helping me but _think_ the next time before you act all chivalrous. Someone might try and take advantage of you."

"I'll try to avoid people like that." I replied, laughing at her remark as I stood up heading towards the door.

"Wait you can't just leave me all by myself!" She exclaimed panicked with the thought of dealing with another round of the army of toddlers alone.

"Don't worry I won't leave you completely deserted lucky for you I'm not that cruel. I'll be back after I return from my lunch break I'm heading over to the bookstore to find a 'how to fix a piano' textbook for my son."

"You have a son?" She shrieked in disbelief.

"Yes... my adopted son. Thankfully I've never had to experience the pre adolescent years I don't think I could handle it after what I went through today."

"How old is he?" Nellie asked intrigued with the subject.

"Seventeen, I just enrolled him in school yesterday. I know it's not easy for him but I know he'll do fine." I knew that Edward was hiding something from me I hadn't missed the jittery way he acted this morning or the depressed mood he was in after his first day I just wished that Edward would open up to me about his problems instead of hiding them.

"I have a little brother in school too. Everyone hates going, but he'll get used to it in time." She reassured me. "I hope so." I replied, going out the door making a swift detour to my office to clean up the mess that was all over my shirt.

I threw off my jacket, and looked around the office finding a dark blue cardigan, as soon as I put it on I noticed that the sleeves were too short, knowing that I must have taken Edward's jacket with me to work by mistake.

Once outside the hospital I drove the car to the bookstore, I stepped inside browsing the shelves for the music book. It was strange though, I could smell Edwards scent and yet he was nowhere to be found, and after realizing that it must have been from his jacket that I was wearing I forgot my suspicion and went to pay for the book.

The clerk complimented me on what a 'nice' father I was and I subtly tried to ignore the way that she looked at me with affection. I was glad that there was Nellie who I had came to view as a friend over the short time I had known her. It was nice to converse with a girl who wouldn't swoon over me when I had so much of talked to them.

It was nice having a friend, The Volturi I could barely call my friends and although I had Edward as a companion these days he barely said a word to me he was in such a dark depressive state for hours upon end he would lock himself in his room, seeking comfort in his piano, for his piano held a stronger companionship than he and I ever had. Edward wasn't very talkative around the house, only speaking when spoken to and hunting being his only reason to venture outside, even when I had insisted that during every thunderstorm we play baseball together.

I had tried my best to be a Father and a friend to Edward and yet nothing I did could appease him.

But seeing the unhealthy way Edward lived as a hermit I thought that going to school might have been a nice change of things. I hoped that I was doing him more good than hurting him even further.

I reached the hospital before my break was over and went inside. I held the newly purchased book in my hand hoping that this gift would make Edward at least a little bit happy.

"Thank God you came back." Nellie exclaimed breathing a sigh of relief as I entered the room. "I was beginning to think you'd skip out on me."

"I was tempted to." I joked, and then taking note of a little boy standing next to her. "Who's this?"

"This is my brother. I told him to come to the hospital after school was over to get checked out. He's been complaining about his stomach lately and I was worried." Nellie said no longer in her normal joking tone as she discussed the dilemma of her younger brother.

"I told you I'm fine." He protested. "My stomach only hurts a little; it was probably something I ate. You're not the best cook ya know." He bantered; she ruffled his hair telling him to keep quiet.

"But I'm fine_" The boy protested.

"I think your sisters right." I interceded not wanting a family feud to break out. I couldn't help but see the smug glance on Nellie's face compared to the hate filled glare her little brother gave me.

"Thanks a lot doc." He murmured sarcastically, laying down on the gurney as I began inspecting him prodding at his stomach waiting for a reaction to see if he was in any type of pain.

"Oh shut up Ronald." Nellie said. "Dr. Cullen do you think it might be anything serious?"

"You're Dr. Cullen? Edwards father?" Ronald asked curiously.

I nodded my head continuing on with my work. "Where was he today?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Edward wasn't in school today." Ronald clarified, noticing my confused expression. "I figured that he had gotten sick or something and so he couldn't have gone to school today. Yesterday he seemed kinda weird he kept on making these funny faces like he was in pain or something and then at recess he barely said a word to me even when I let him have my apple and then_"

"Are you _sure_ that Edward wasn't in school today?" I asked not believing what he had just said, although the more that I thought about it the more it made sense given his unusual behavior earlier this morning, but I never would have suspected that he would have lied to me about going to school.

I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head focusing only on the boy, the faster I could figure out what was the matter with him the faster I could leave and get home to have a much needed discussion with my Son.

"Ronald, I really don't know what's upsetting your stomach. You're not in any physical pain and no chance of appendicitis. Is there anything you can think of that might have triggered your discomfort?"

He thought for a second, chewing on his bottom lip listing the numerous possibility's. "Nellie made dinner last night so of course that may be it the chicken she cooked tasted like rubber, yesterday I ate three peanut butter sandwiches, a chocolate chip cookie and had a huge slice of pie all before lunch, I swallowed a quarter, had_"

"You swallowed a quarter?" I asked. "That's most likely the cause of it. Why on earth would you do something like that?"

"It was on a dare." Ronald stated. "Johnny bet me a nickel that I couldn't swallow a quarter and so I did so it_"

"A dare!" Nellie screeched. "I swear you are the stupidest person in the word Ronald, just wait until Dad finds out." She threatened, grasping the boy by the arm leading him out the room casting a quick apologetic glance at me. "Sorry for wasting your time, Dr. Cullen. I hope everything's okay with you and your son."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow, Nellie." I replied, knowing that things were far from okay between us. I was angry that Edward had deceived me, but more so disappointed with him. On the car ride home I thought of what I should say to Edward. That I was hurt? Angry beyond belief that I had to find out the truth of what was going on from a five year old instead of from my own son?

I entered the house answering Edward questions with one word responses. When I asked him how school was I prayed that he would confess and admit that he had not gone to school. Had he done that I would have reprimanded him and nothing else.

But he didn't.

Instead he simply said fine without a second thought. And that was the part that bothered me the most, how easily the lie slid from Edwards lips. How could I ever trust him again knowing that he had so openly lied to me not once but twice?

"I find that hard to believe since I know that you didn't go to school today." Clearly Edward was not expecting that, he stared up at me, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

I sighed loathing myself for what I was going to have to do. I was a Father to Edward in many ways, I loved him, cared about him and kept a roof over his head, but I now realized that I would have to fill in the role of being his Father in a different way, as a disciplinarian.

**WOW THIS CHAPTERS LONG, BUT I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. KUDOS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO GUESSED THE SENSE OF SMELL AT THE BOOKSTORE THAT WAS PARTIALLY RIGHT. ANYWAY I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SPANKING, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER. I REALLY LOVE HEARING YOUR INPUT PLZ REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS, I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I KNOW ITS BEEN NEARLY TWO MONTHS SINCE I'VE LAST UPDATED. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED MY STORY AND HAVE NO INTENTION OF EVER DOING SO, BUT MY REASON FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE IS BECAUSE I WAS DEALING WITH SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES FROM MY LAPTOP. MY LAPTOP SCREEN CRACKED AND I WASN'T ABLE TO SEE ANYTHING LET ALONE GET ONTO THE INTERNET, AND AFTER SAVING UP EVERY DOLLAR I EARNED FROM MY PART TIME JOB I WAS ABLE TO BRING IT TO A REPAIR STORE AND NOW MY LAPTOP IS ALIVE AND WELL.**

**BUT BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE HAS BEEN TORTURE FOR ME. MY LAPTOP IS MY ONLY SOURCE OF GOING ONTO THE INTERNET AND SO I HATED MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG FOR AN UPDATE AND I SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS OF CONCERN AND YOUR SUPPORT WHILE BEING PATIENT WITH ME AND FOR FOLLOWING ALONG WITH THE STORY! SO THIS IS THE LONG AWITED CHAPTER FOUR, THANKS SO MUCH TO ICUL8ER FOR BEING MY BETA AND THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SPANKING.**

Edward's POV

I froze glancing at Carlisle in astonishment, unable to comprehend how he possibly could have found out. I had been careful the entire time that I was truant, making sure not to betray any sign of guilt as Carlisle left for work, nor when he returned home. Even at the bookstore, when I was sure I was going to be caught, I wasn't. There was no hitch in my performance and so I found no solution to my question.

"How did you know that I skipped school?" I finally asked, once I quickly composed myself from the shock.

"I ran into your friend Ronald at the hospital today." Carlisle said.

I immediately drew a blank at his statement. I had no friends and spoke little to anyone since we arrived here, so I didn't have the slightest idea to whom he was referring.

Seeming to sense my confusion, Carlisle explained further. "Ronald is one of your classmates, he's about five or six years old and said something about sharing an apple with you at recess."

"Oh." I said, realization dawning on me; knowing immediately who he was referring tothat little nuisance of a boy I had of met yesterday.

Ronald was the one who was intrigued with my mother's death and who had latched onto me like a leech; no matter how unresponsive I became he just didn't seem to grasp the fact that I wasn't in want or in need of his companionship. That aside, I still didn't realize what he had to do with Carlisle finding out about my truancy.

"He had complaints of a stomach ache, and while I was inspecting him he asked me why you weren't in school today."

I growled, unable to conceal my anger. "I swear if I ever see that menacing, bothersome little child again then I'll—"

"Edward, Ronald is not at fault here. Although, I have to admit it does bother me that I had to be told the truth by a six year old rather than my own son. But, what I'm more interested in hearing about is what your reason was for not attending school."

I remained mute, knowing my reason for skipping school sounded pretty pathetic to my ears let alone Carlisle's.

"Did something happen at the schoolhouse that you're not telling me about? Was your blood lust too hard to control? If that was it, then I understand the reason for your absence today. I told you to take as many precautions necessary, but I didn't mean not attending school. If you prefer, we could go hunting before school starts so—"

I shook my head "no", cutting Carlisle off.

"Then please, Edward, enlighten me; you seem to have forgotten that you're the mind reader not I." Carlisle said, frustrated with my lack of response.

"Yes, and that's precisely the problem." I murmured. "When I arrived at the schoolhouse, the student's thoughts overwhelmed me. I couldn't think or concentrate without the noise harassing me and so I thought that by skipping school I could get a break from the chaos and I would return once I learned how to better control my talent. Although, I realize things didn't turn out how I had planned. I never expected for you to find out." I smirked trying to lighten the mood; Carlisle's stern glare told me bluntly that he was not amused.

"Clearly your plan wasn't very well thought out. I was bound to find out about your truancy sooner or later. I have many flaws, Edward, but being dense is not one of them. And as for your excuse for skipping school, I understand your reason, no matter how wrongly it was executed."

"I am sorry that controlling your talent turned out to be more difficult than you had expected. I just wish you had come to me and told me of your problem instead of trying to cover it up. I want to help you, Edward, but I can't do that if you continue to hide things from me." The sincerity ringing in Carlisle's voice made me feel even guiltier than I already was.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle." I stated, desperately hoping that he would believe the truth in my apology. "I understand that you're hurt because I lied to you and I promise that from now on I'll come to you when I have a problem. I feel horrible for the lies I've told you and I promise not to repeat the same mistakes again."

He smiled softly; a saddened expression seemed to plague his face. "I know that you're sorry, Edward, but an apology will not diminish you behavior. You realize that you're going to be punished for you actions, don't you?" He asked as I slowly nodded my head, dreading the next few words Carlisle was going to say.

A swirl of scenarios pictured in my head. My piano being taken away to the secluded area of the attic, my shelves bare where my cherished books and journals had once resided. As I mulled over the possibilities of my punishment, I was barely aware that Carlisle had started talking once again. I fixed my gaze intently on him taking notice as he paced back and forth across the hardwood floor. I shifted uncomfortably; pacing was never a good sign of things to come.

I felt a surge of dread overcome me, as I automatically knew that my punishment was something to be feared.

"—I realize that I have been more of a friend to you than a father figure and so I apologize. It's about time that began to fulfill the obligations of a Father—he must take care of his son. And, given the circumstances, much thought I have decided that I am going to punish you the same exact way my Father punished me."

I waited with baited breath to hear my sentence, from the little that Carlisle had told me I had gathered that his Father was a ruthless intolerant man whom he openly despised. His father had killed numerous innocent men and women once he claimed them residents of the supernatural. Carlisle's calm nature and passivism was a disappointment to the elder Cullen and so he punished Carlisle rather severely for his shortcomings.

Carlisle often told me that he strived to be a better man than his Father was and so it puzzled me why he would resort to his medieval tactics to punish me.

Suddenly a new image of scenarios began to evade my mind, and they weren't as trifle as the former ones. Instead of my piano being taken away and stored in the attic it was now an image of me being put in a secluded area, miles away from any source of interaction my throat burning from being denied feeding. Another image was of Carlisle lighting a match as he set it aflame on each of my fingers one by one as I howled out in pain when the flames set against my skin, the burning was worse than the transformation itself.

I shuddered shaking the horrid thoughts out my mind quickly chastising myself as I knew that Carlisle would never do that. After bringing myself back to reality I snuck a glance at Carlisle who was staring at me, a frustrated expression on his face. "Have you been listening to one word I've said?"

"No, Sir, I'm sorry, Sir." I responded quickly, for fear of angering him any further. His eyebrows rose at my unusual address, but Carlisle sighed and ran his fingers through his hair letting it go.

_The poor boy looks as if I'm going to kill him,_ Carlisle thought._Better to just get this over with._

"Since you weren't paying attention the first time, I guess I'll have to repeat myself again." He said a hint of annoyance in his voice. "For your punishment, I have decided to give you a spanking."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. A spanking was the punishment that I had so fearfully dreaded?

Even though I had perfect aid I had hoped I had somehow heard him wrong. "Carlisle, please tell me you're joking?" I cried looking for a sign of jest, but his face was a mask of all seriousness. I struggled to find my voice to make him see reason. "I'm seventeen years old, Carlisle, nearly an adult. I'm way too old to be chastised like a child!" I yelled, fury building up inside my chest it only ignited when Carlisle calmly asked."Then what type of punishment do you request I administer?"

"One that isn't used to punish a child," I replied stubbornly, wishing that Carlisle would resort to the medieval tactics that I had imagined. I would heal from those punishments, but from a spanking, I could never repair my wounded pride.

"Edward, you are being irrational. Have you never been spanked before?"_Although that would explain his behavior_ Carlisle mused._Spare the rod and spoil the child as the saying goes._

"Yes. Carlisle, I have been spanked before!" I yelled, "_When I was a child_." I said stressing the last part.

"And when you were a child," Carlisle began amused, "What would you do that would merit a spanking in your household?" He asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at his ridiculous question. "I don't know, the usual things children get in trouble for: being rude or disrespectful to my mother, showing up late to my piano lessons, not completing my chores…those sorts of things."

"And who would administer the punishment? You're Mother or your Father?" I groaned, already tired of the never ending questions. "My mother," I answered automatically. "Father was always away on business trips so I rarely saw him. If I disobeyed or did something to upset my mother she didn't hesitate to put me over her knee." I winced remembering the numerous occasions that she did.

"But my father did strap me a couple of times, and they were the worst I've ever gotten." I admitted shyly.

One of the most memorable recollections of my human father was when I had gotten into a fight with my mother over at the dinner table. My mother had expressed her concern for my fascination with joining the war and I replied that it was none of her damn business how I lived my life and to leave me alone. I then began to let out a string of insults which left her in tears, needless to say when my father came home I felt the wrath of his anger and the sting of his belt on my backside. He exited the room without as much as a word in consolation. I sobbed all throughout the night. The emotional pain hurt far worse than the physical pain.

"And what do you suppose your father would have done had he been in my shoes and you had skipped school?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed, already knowing the answer. "He would have done exactly what you're going to do." I murmured.

"That's precisely what I think too." He said before sitting down on the couch, patting his knee in invitation. "Come now, Edward, there's no point in delaying this, believe me I want this over with just as much as you do."

I eyed him warily, determined not to take a single step toward him, I took a step back and then I ran in the other direction straight up the stairs heading towards my room.

I was fast, but Carlisle was faster.

He seized my shoulder turning me around so fast I didn't even know what was happening, then grabbing me by the upper arm he half dragged me down the stairs.

"After spending all day working with children I hadn't expected that I would have to come home and deal with one." Carlisle exclaimed angrily, through his mind I saw flashes of him in a room full of toddlers and screaming parents, babies clinging onto him and one of them regurgitating all over his favorite shirt.

I busted out laughing unable to control myself. "Oh my god, Carlisle—" I choked off my exclamation as a fit of laughter overcame me.

"Edward, I suggest you compose yourself quickly. There is nothing funny about the situation your in."

I wiped the smile off my face and did my best to hide the ever present grin that appeared at the thought at Carlisle babysitting. I took a deep breath to steady myself and put on a stoic expression.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Carlisle. That was rude of me to laugh at you. I apologize." I said staring up at the angry faced Carlisle whose pride was hurt with me making a mockery of him.

"Apology accepted." He said stiffly, before getting back to the matter at hands. "Strip." He ordered.

"What? Carlisle, I'm sorry for laughing at you, but please don't embarrass me anymore then you already will." I plead.

"Edward, I, more than anyone else, do not want to see you without your trousers on, but it's necessary for your punishment—"

"But does it have to be bare?" I asked whining.

"Yes, Edward, now stop stalling. I've had enough of this. I know you might find this hard to believe, but I want to get this over with just as much as you do. I do not take satisfaction in having to spank you, in fact I loathe the idea of it but it is something that has to be done.

I glared at him, having no more fight left in me I quickly undid the button to my pants and slipped them off, folding them ever so slowly and even smoothing away all the wrinkles in the pants before gently placing them across the arm of the couch.

Now standing in nothing but my buttoned down shirt and my underwear I cast a pleading look at Carlisle praying that he would allow me this one article of clothing left.

"Carlisle, please—"

"—Edward, enough," He said cutting off my plea.

I sighed, swallowing down my pride as I bent down to remove my undergarment and shielded my front from Carlisle to the best of my ability. I positioned myself over Carlisle's lap shutting my eyes tightly bracing myself for the swarm of attacking slaps that were to come, but Carlisle's palm rested on my back rubbing soothing circles to calm my nerves.

"I know that you're scared, but believe me I am not going to punish you any more than necessary—it'll be over quicker than you realize." Carlisle assured me, although his words had little comfort.

"That being said, you are here for a reason, Edward."

At those words being said, a sharp swat landed across my backside. I gasped and jumped forward at the sting before I could even recover myself another smack and then a rally of others continued rain down onto my exposed backside.

"I will not tolerate you lying to me." Carlisle said. "You have lied to me on numerous occasions these past few days and I am tired of it. I have to be able to trust you, Edward, and by lying to me you have broken that trust.'"

I gritted my teeth and remained quiet, telling myself to take it like a man. I would not cry or give any indication that I was in pain.

"I understand that there are some difficulties that come with your talent and I'm upset that you lied to me about your dilemma. If you had told me about your problem before, instead of trying to hide it up than I could have helped you. I am not a tyrant, Edward, and if you had talked to me then we could had come up with some arrangement, skipping school is an unhealthy habit I don't want you to fall into."

_I don't think I will ever need a reminder on why not to skip school after this._ I thought as I bit my lip forcing away a whimper that threatened to escape. After each reoccurring blow I found it nearly impossible to retain myself from expressing my pain.

"Carlisle, please stop." I begged, forgetting my resolute to remain quiet throughout the spanking. I wriggled and squirmed doing everything possible to reach out of his grasp but all of my attempts to escape proved futile.

My hands reached back to cover my backside in attempt to stop him but Carlisle simply held me in place, pinning my arms to my back with one hand and administered smack after smack onto my backside with the other.

A sharp swat landed on the under curve of my backside and I howled out in pain surprised with just how much it stung.

"Owww damn you, Carlisle." I muttered under my breath not caring in the least that he had heard me.

"Watch your language, Edward." He reprimanded me, striking me in the painful area once more.

"Please stop, no more." I begged, unable form coherent sentences since my mind was focusing only on the pain from the spanking, but he continued on refusing to acknowledge my plea.

"Why are you receiving this punishment, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Because I lied to you and I skipped school." I replied, saying whatever was necessary to get me out of this.

"That's right and from now on I never want to hear of you skipping school ever again. The reason why I decided to enroll you in school was not because I wanted to punish you, but because I wanted for you to learn and get a change of environment. Although, I'm sorry that your first day didn't go as you hoped it would I'm saddened that you gave up so quickly and decided to avoid the problem altogether by not returning to school.

"I understand that because of the Influenza your education in your human years was put on hold due to your hospitalization, but as long as you're living with me you will go to school. Is that clear?"

Amidst the spanking I managed to sob out a 'yes'. I was openly sobbing now, not bothering in the least to pent up any of my emotions. I murmured over and over again that I was sorry, wishing that my punishment was over.

"I know that you're sorry, Edward." Carlisle said gently. "And I hope that you'll learn from the mistakes you've made and not repeat them again."

It took me a moment to realize that the spanking was over as I began to murmur out an apology Carlisle did something I hadn't expected. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, Son."

I held back a sob that rose in my throat. "I'm sorry too, Carlisle." I said meaning every word of it. Carlisle smirked and looked down at the pile of clothes he had stepped in. "I'll leave you to get dressed then." He said sheepishly as I looked away embarrassed. "I'll be in my room if you need me." He said and then he was gone.

Once alone I carefully slid back on my clothes, wincing at the sting. I knew that my backside would defiantly be sore for the next few days to come. I glanced around the room not sure on what to do next. As a human after a spanking I was sent to my room directly after to 'think about what I had done' but I knew that there would be no such case here.

Unresolved I retired to my room and sat down at my piano bench and began to play out the composition I had written out. My hands caressed the piano keys letting out a beautiful but haunting melody. I paused as my right hand wavered over the broken key I had destroyed the other day, I pressed down on it expecting the dull thud but instead I a heard high chime.

Carlisle has fixed my piano.

I turned and saw a textbook explaining how to repair a broken piano laid on top of my desk I smiled and got out of my chair, heading toward Carlisle's room to thank him.

I stood in front of his room. The door was ajar and so I peeked inside not wanting to disturb him if he was busy. Carlisle was sitting at his desk with a book placed in his lap. His bedroom fairly resembled an office seeing as there was not one scrap of furniture placed in it besides his numerous bookshelves and a desk.

He was not reading his book though and a troubled expression plagued his face. I searched through his thoughts wondering what was bothering him.

_How could I have done that?_ Carlisle's thoughts were panicked, a flurry of question buzzed throughout his mind. _What if he never forgives me? I'm sure that Edward will hate me from now on—_

"Carlisle, I don't hate you." I said scoffing at the idea. He looked up from his desk, surprised to see me.

"Eavesdropping?" He asked a disapproving grin on his face.

I smiled and made my way inside the room. "I couldn't help but overhear." I replied. Still seeing that there was something bothering him I decided to pry.

"Carlisle, are you alright?"

"I'm fine really, just having some conflicting thoughts; that's all." He answered. I nodded my head waiting for him to explain further. "Is something bothering you?" I asked not used to seeing my coven leader in such a state.

"I don't want to be like my Father." Carlisle said slowly. "I have shared with you most of my human memories as a child and as I recall they weren't pleasant and disciplining you brought back some memories I had rather of forgotten." He admitted sheepishly.

"But you are nothing like him, Carlisle." I reassured him.

He smiled. "Thank you, Edward, that's nice to hear but I do hope that you understand the reason why I punished you and why I felt the need to do it."

I nodded my head. "As you said earlier, my Father would have done the exact same thing."

"That's true, but please believe me when I say, this I am in no way shape or from trying to replace your Father—"

"Carlisle, I already consider you do be a sort of a father figure to me." I said cutting him off, realizing that my words should have been spoken a long time ago. I automatically felt guilty; all the times that he had called me 'Son' I had called him nothing but by his given name for these past two years.

I realize that it must have hurt him to some degree and that a more parental endearment would have probably made him feel better that I thought of him more as a Father rather than a coven leader.

"You're more like my father then my biological one ever was. He wasn't the most affectionate man in the world and was always away on business trips or too busy with work to spend time with me. I'm proud to have you as my father, Carlisle, although I have to admit I'm a pitiful excuse for a son. I'm sorry that I've ignored you and I'd like it if we did more stuff together. We could try that baseball thing you we're telling me about."

"I'd like that." Carlisle replied, not able to wipe away the grin that way on his face.

I glanced out the window noticing that it was later then I thought it was. "I'm sorry I've kept you so long. You probably have paperwork or something to finish."

"You're right." Carlisle said shuffling around in his drawers looking for his files. I sat up heading towards the door but then turned around remembering why I came here in the first place.

"Oh and thank you for fixing my piano that was very nice of you."

"No problem at all."

"And I have one more question to ask. Who is that Nellie girl and do you like her?" I asked, amused at the way Carlisle's eyes widened at my accusation. "No, Edward, she's just a friend." He stammered.

"Sure, Carlisle," I replied a bit skeptical of his too quick answer.

Carlisle chuckled and resumed his paperwork. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Father." I said quietly before slipping out the room I didn't have to see him to know that there was a smile on his face. I was glad that I had skipped school, even though I had gotten spanked and chastised by Carlisle it had eventually brought us closer together and to me it was all worth it.

**AND SO THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER NUMBER FOUR. AND AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG WAIT IT TOOK FOR ME TO UPDATE. BUT I HOPE YOU'LL FORGIVE ME. I PLANNING ON ADDING AN EPILOGUE TO THIS STORY IF YOU GUYS WANT OR I MAY JUST LEAVE IT HERE. ANYWHO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
